


on a sad note

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: It is Ariana's birthday and Fawkes will not have Albus spend it writing letters.





	on a sad note

A sad note fills the air and the quill Albus Dumbledore has hovering over parchment pauses. The phoenix tilts his head and seems to convey sadness and mourning towards his companion who sighs and blots his quill until dry. 

"You are, as usual, quite right." 

Albus rises from his chair and moves to the window, reaching out his arm for the bird that lands a moment later and gives a soft squeeze of his talons. A soft laugh leaves the wizard. He wishes more of his kind could understand what a beauty of a creature he had beside him. "My sister would not want me to spend her birthday giving the latest Minister advice. Quite right, my dear friend. Let us enjoy the sun together, as she would. "


End file.
